


The Farm Tasks

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl compete.





	The Farm Tasks

I never created Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

The sight of Supergirl flying and completing her farm tasks before Reverend Amos Howell caused him to scowl. He smiled after he won the race to a farm for lunch.

THE END


End file.
